The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical measurements, and more particularly to the measurement of nearby electrical and magnetic fields using sensors on a computing device.
As provided by the Electrical Safety Foundation International (ESFI), “Contact with Overhead Power Lines” (including direct worker contact and contact through machines, tools, and hand-carried metallic objects) was the largest fatal accident category comprising 44% of all electrical fatalities for the period 1992-2010. “Contact with Wiring, Transformers, or Other Electrical Components” (most common for workers who install, repair, or maintain electrical systems and apparatus in the normal course of their electrical work) was the second-largest fatal injury category with 27% of all fatalities, followed by “Contact with Electric Current of Machine, Tool, Appliance, or Light Fixture” (most common for workers who use electrical tools and apparatus in the normal course of their non-electrical work) with 17%.
Five occupational groups account for nearly 80% of all fatal electrical accidents. “Construction Trades Workers” represent about 38% of all electrical fatalities. Other occupational groups with high numbers of electrical fatalities are “Installation, Maintenance, and Repair Occupations” (21%), “Other Management Occupations” (4%), and “Agricultural Workers” (2%). The Construction industry experienced 52% of total electrical fatalities.